A Bit Too Attached(Yandere ocxNaruto)
by OrbiOmi
Summary: At first I thought that she was pretty cute and smart and she was my very first friend. But that is until little by little she started to change or at least I thought she was changing, unless...She always has been this way and hid it, the point is that... I'm kinda scared of her now...(sorry if I suck at summaries but there's Yandere in this story! I don't own this cover image )
1. Chapter 1

A/N:  
Hi everyone, this is my very first story that I have ever posted, so please  
go easy on me. But if the chapter is bad, please say it very politely, and  
I just thought that there is a lot of yanderexoc/reader ones so decided to  
twist it a little bit and... uh, well, hope you enjoy!

~3rd P.O.V~  
"No stop! Please I beg you! Daddy stop hurting mommy!". A five  
year-old Yuki was 'pleading' her dad to stop. But it seems right when  
she said that, the stabbings just got more brutal and brutal. Her father  
was stabbing her mother so hard that her mother's blood would splatter on her 'shocked' face and black hoodie. Her mom turned her head to face her beloved daughter with her pained dulled eyes while she was reaching out for a certain item inside her once light pink kimono.  
A kunai. She got a good grip on the kunai, slowly took it out of her bloody kimono, and then stabbed her crazy, laughing husband on the neck... Hard... And deep... And with that, her husband's psychotic smile faded, growing with shock instead now. He looked straight into his wife's eyes with his. Millisecond by millisecond his eyes grew lifeless. And with that, his body leaned to the side of his sitting position, and dropped instantly dead, still holding the very knife that he used on his wife loosely.  
"Yukina...".

~Yuki's P.O.V~  
"Yukina..", my mom weakly said. I knew where she was getting a so I walked closer to her from where I was, sat down beside her and gave her a 'worried' look. Ok this is really random but if you're wondering why I 'emphasis' some words, it's because I'm not really doing it, I don't mean it, I don't really feel that way, I just mimic what a normal kid would do. Not that I'm not sane, I'm just different, or that's at least what I think, and even if I am crazy, I wouldn't care. Why or how you ask? Well, in order to figure that out let's get back to reality.  
"Yes, mother?", I replied with a 'shaky' voice.  
"What your father just did now... Well... Let's just say he had... A disorder of sorts...". And with that reply she violently started coughing up blood, but managed to calm down to live a little longer.  
"Mommy, where are you going with this?". I say as I started 'sobbing'.  
"Y-you might have it as well... And, well I want you to stay just the way you are, don't let your insanity-y fully get to you. Right after she said that her coughing started coming back but these coughs sounded worse... Well, it looks like she's leaving earlier than expected.  
"MOMMY!", I 'cried' out.  
"I want you to go to the nearest village, close to our house, right after I-I die, ok." She said with a sad smile as tears start rolling her cheeks.

"Yuki..."  
"Yes?"  
"Even though you really never had loved or cared about me, It's fine I understand, But even so, I will always love and care for you even when I die."  
Wait, what?... Wow... I'm actually astonished, for real this time ."M-m-mommy".  
My mom had seem to know that because she gave off a happy smile to me."Now that's what I wanted to see and hear." And with that she closed her eyes and died.

"Well I'm just gonna get packed up before I leave." I say to no one in particular.  
I got up and walked away from my parents' corpses and started walking around in the house to see what I should take for my trip to the nearest village, and well I took out some clothes, weapons(even though I don't really need them, but you never know) , some snacks and juice boxes, my teddy bear, and both of my parent's diaries that I found under their bed, if you're wondering why I took them it's because..., well I'm just wondering what they write down in there so why not, right? Well, anyways I gathered all of those stuff up and put them all in a backpack that I happened to find lying around my daddy's closest. Why does he have it? I don't know. Well I'm done getting that ready.  
"Now it's time to wash myself.", I say to myself. What? You think that The Hokage of the village is going to let me stay there if I have blood all over myself? Well your wrong. As I was saying, I finished with my face and managed to clean off the blood on my black hoodie. Now that that's done and over with. I put my backpack on, walked to the exit and stopped there. I turned around and faced both of my parents that are dead and said"Don't worry, I'll visit soon, byeeee.~", and with that I left.

~4 hours later~

Finally! I see a village! I thought to myself. Just right when I was about to enter I saw two ninjas guarding the gate, and that's when my hope of getting in to village easily went down. So I had to do what I had to do."U-um excuse me misters...".

That's all for now hopefully you liked it! And no I did not copy anyone, I posted this story in Quotev as orbiomi, and I will maybe post this story in other websites like wattpad but yeah, until next week!(sorry if you read this before I edited it but if you want to read it as reader instead of the oc goto quotev or wattpad).Oh and Yukina is full name and Yuki for short


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Hi everyone I just want to say that thank you for reading this story, it means a lot  
to me since I was debating whether I should publish this story or not. I don't own Naruto or  
this pic. I hope you enjoy it as much as the first one. That's if you did enjoy the 1st chapter..  
But yeah hopefully you like it!

~Yuki's P.O.V~  
"U-um excuse me misters..", I stuttered out . Ok here's what I think, if I act... Not so confident and more innocent, timid, and shy(which there are already times where I already used this act), they would have to let me in the village...So, now back to real life.  
"who are you and what's your business here?" the shinobi with one eye covered said.  
"M-my n-name is Yukina and I would like to speak to the Hokage", I said while I closed my eyes and started being 'on the verge of tears', acting scared. Once the two shinobis saw this, they're faces started growing with panick. Ha, I would actually laugh at them right now but now is not the time."U-uh it's okay, it's okay, c-calm down," when they saw that I wasn't going to 'calm down' any sooner, they looked at each other and sighed.  
"Kid you can calm down, we'll let you in," the one with the bandage over his nose said.  
"R-really?"I started 'calming down'.  
"Yes, really"he said  
"Thank you so much", I said, whipping my 'tears' away as they started opening the gates, and all my reply from them was a sigh. They sure do sigh a lot.  
"Welcome to the hidden leaf village", they said in unison.  
"thank you", I said with a closed eyed smile. They didn't reply but they did gave me a face that screamed 'sooo kawaii~!'.  
I walked in the village and... and for a village it's pretty big. Well, looks like I don't even have ask for directions because  
big building over there is the biggest building in the village so it's bound to be where the Hokage is at,  
and  
mom and dad would always talk about ninjas and Hokage stuff.  
So yeah, let's get going before I decide to take another nap from that long trip to get here.  
~5 minutes later~  
I found a random shinobi and asked him if he can take me to the Hokage. At first he looked at me suspiciously, but then quickly decided to escort me there (got to be cautious, what if there's some rule about only being able to visit him unless if you have a ninja escorting you there?).  
~4 minutes later~  
Finally! This guy is so slooow, though at least we're finally here.  
The shinobi knocks on the door. And we wait for some signal from the Hokage so we can come in, aaanndd..."come in"_ I heard a faint voice say...there's the signal. The shinobi opens the door, he goes in so I just follow behind him. And there I saw the Hokage finishing off the last part of the paper, and then when he finished he put his utensil that he was using to write down and gave us his full attention(What? You've never heard a 5 year-old use some high vocabulary? Well now you have. Okay, so now returning to what's happening right now)._  
_"Hokage-sama there is someone who wants to talk to you"the shinobi reported. The hokage turned his head towards me stared at me for a few moments and then dismissed the shinobi away. Okay now to do actual business._  
_..._  
_"Please child, make yourself comfortable, sit down". I did as I was told and I put my backpack down and sat down in the floor._  
_"So child what is your name?"_  
_"My name is Yukina but I prefer Yuki"._  
_"Do you have a last name?"_  
_"I'm sorry, I prefer to not tell you my full name yet until I'm ready."_  
_"That's alright, I understand, What brings you here to the village?"_  
_"I would like to stay here at this village with your permission, mister hokage"._  
"I see... well, first I must ask you some questions before I allow you to do so".  
"Ok mister hokage ask away"  
"where are your parents? Didn't they come here with you?" I giggled inside my head by the mention of my parents. Well I guess I have to lie about this... lying is my cup of tea anyway so it doesn't really matter.  
"My parents sent me here to become a ninja. They stayed home because they said they had some business to deal with before they could go anywhere with me, but they also said that I could visit them often if I want to."  
The Hokage looked at me a bit shocked of why would parents my parents send me without a guardian or something, but then managed to think of many theories so his face went back to normal. And yes I can tell by just looking his at facial expressions, one of my very few gifts besides lying.  
"Would you like to tell me some things that I need to know about you?"  
Hhmm...well my parents are actually dead and I might have some disorder that could be a threat to the village, but other than that,-  
"No there's nothing else you need to know about me."I say  
The hokage looked into my golden eyes for a few but long seconds to make sure I wasn't lying(which he won't be able to detect because I'm that good), but quickly dismissed it seeing how he couldn't detect a lie.  
"Okay, you may stay here, welcome to the hidden leaf village. He smiled at me.  
He gave me a pouch with money inside it, a map to the village with a red circle in a certain place(my apartment), and a key to what I'm assuming is to my apartment. These stuff will be pretty useful in the future."Thank you for your kindness", I said and bowed.  
He chuckled and then said"No problem, you will be starting ninja academy tomorrow, I'll send a Jounin to give you all the information you need to know and escort you to the academy in the morning."  
"okay I'll be sure to be ready by then, thanks again, have a good day mister hokage".  
"Thank you, you too child", he grinned and waved at me. I 'smiled' and waved back. I got up, picked up my stuff, and exited the room to the outside, I looked around making sure no one wasn't around, which no one was so I smiled to no one and started giggling, and I thought 'Well that wasn't as hard as I expected it to be'.

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! And sorry about the letter style changing all of the sudden, I don't know what happened there, Also, sorry for changing the 1st chapter a lot and I would like to thank mr grimjaw and MrGoodyTwoShoes for helping me out. I'll try updating every week, the longest two weeks. Well bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello again! Here's the 3rd chapter and if you were confused on the last chapter of which Hokage the oc spoke to,it was Sarutobi. I don't own the pic, and well, that's all I have to say so... uh... hope you enjoy!

~Yuki's P.O.V~

Finally I found my apartment! I'm not very good with maps and stuff like that... So... now let's continue. I put the key in the keyhole, twisted the knob with the key and opened the door and went inside. I started walking around in my new apartment and it wasn't so bad, it was actually pretty nice, the fridge even had some food in there already. Well looks like I don't have to shop for food today. I went inside my new room and unpacked my stuff from my backpack and put them up where I wanted them to be at for now on, excluding my both of my parents diaries or journals or however they would call it(If you're wondering about my juice boxes and snacks, I ate all of it during my 'little' trip). I placed the diaries on the desk that came with my room and layed down in my new bed thinking what I should do now since I'm finished with my packing. I was going to read the diaries but I want to read those some other time, maybe later, but not right now, *sigh*... I'm thinking ,thinking, and thinking and... Oh, I got it! I don't know where everything is at in the village except for my apartment, the Hokage building, and the gates... though I will probably get lost sometimes while heading to those places... so, yeah I think this idea is best for me. I got out of my now slightly wrinkled bed, grabbed my keys and pouch of money, headed outside of my apartment and locked the door with my keys and started walking towards the village.

~At the village~  
It's soooo big!(A/N:that's what she said XD...ehm, uh, so sorry, uh, well, I'll let you continue), How can people not get lost here. Well, anyway, while walking around the village, I ended buying a journal and a pen. I bought them because I'm just curious, I want to try this writing journal stuff that my mommy and daddy did so why not? I was thinking what I should write about since it's my first time doing this until I heard a bunch whimpers and laughing, someone is hurting someone else? Out of curiosity, I went to where I was hearing it at the most and what I saw was four genins surrounding someone and kicking them in an alley. The person they're surrounding, I can't tell how they look like but I for sure I know it's a boy around my age by the sound of his voice or should I say whimpers. I put the bag that had my journal and pen down to the side of the sidewalk where no one could see it and steal it, this village may seem kind but I did just moved in like literally about two hours ago so how should I actually know? I went up to one of the genins and tapped him in the shoulder(it's what a brave kid that had a nice warm heart would do right? I want no one to suspect about anything of me, So that's what I did.), the gennin stopped what he was doing and turned his attention to me along with his other friends that were curious of why their friend had stopped.  
"what do you want?!" the gennin that I tapped their shoulder, asked loudly and meanly.  
"I want you to leave your poor victim alone, please". I said with a blank face.  
The four gennin boys looked at each other and started laughing." And what are you going to do about it if we don't, brat?"one of his friends asked.  
Good thing their boys. I kicked the one that just talked in the... uh... butterfly? I don't know what boys have, every time when I use to ask mommy or daddy that question, they would just change the subject, but for some reason, when you kick them in their butterfly, it hurts them really bad, I wonder why? The gennin that I kicked dropped to the floor and started screaming in pain, rocking back and forth.  
"You, brat! Your going to get it!"the other gennin said  
What?"What... did you say?"I said with a lower voice with my blonde bangs covering my eyes.  
The three gennins looked scared except for the one that is still in the floor yelling out in pain."H-huh, let's go guys we have better things to do". one of the other genins said. The two gennins grabbed their friend that's in pain and left."U-um, uh, t-thank you" I turned around surprised, almost forgetting why I did all of that for. I did it for him. He has blond hair with a little blood in it, tan skin, blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks that make him look like a fox... interesting."Uh, hello, you there?". I snapped out of my little trance and for some reason my face feels hot, what's happening to my face? Am I starting to get a fever? Whatever, it's probably nothing, it will probably go away if I stop thinking about it. Now to answer him. With my eyes closed, so he won't make my fever even worse.  
" Y-yeah, I'm here, are you okay? N-no wait, of course you're not, I-I-". I was interrupted with laughter. Was it him? I opened my eyes and saw that it was him laughing. And he was laughing at me. Wait, he's laughing at me?!"W-what's so funny?!"I stuttered. Aaand the fever is getting  
worse. Wait, I'm getting fevers and keep on stu-"ow". I stopped with my thoughts and got a better look on his injuries. He's pretty bad. And those genins did this to him. They will pay. I'll hunt them down and do worse to them... Wait, what? Why would I do that for him? Why would I care? I don't know him that well and I don't even know his name so I keep on calling him 'him' in my mind. I shook my head and went back to reality.  
"*sigh*, your really helpless", I said as turned around and went to go get my bag really quick.  
"W-wait! P-please don't leave me!",I heard the blonde boy shout at me, almost sounding like he's going to burst in tears in any minute.  
I stopped right where I hid my bag, turned around and faced him. No I was wrong. He is crying. I softened at the sight and blurt out to him,  
"I won't ever leave you". I gave him a close eyed smile, grabbed my bag and went up to him. When I reached to where he was at, I sat on my knees to where he was at, grabbed his chin and wiped his tears, and looked at him in the eyes and said "ever". And with that I softly pulled him into a hug. At first he was stiff as if he was shocked. But then started shaking as to where he was trying to hold back tears.  
"F-for real, y-your not l-lying?", he shakily asked.  
"What's your name?"I asked.  
"N-nar-ruto", he managed to say.  
"Yes, Naruto, I promise I won't ever leave you", I said honestly.  
After that, he couldn't hold it anymore, he hugged me back tightly, and started crying with tears of joy and relief, not caring how much his injuries hurt him for doing this. I know I did care, though. I slowly pushed away from him so he won't get more hurt, stood up and gave my hand out to Naruto. But looks like he didn't get the message so he said"huh?"  
He is so innocent. I giggled at him and said"Need a hand to help yourself get up?"  
Now that he understood what I was trying to do, he gladly took it, and got up without hurting himself. After he did that he looked at me and asked"What now?"  
"I'm going to take you to my apartment and patch you up, now put your arm around me so I can help you walk". Why am I so confident with the medical stuff? I know how to do it, of course. My daddy once broke his leg at work and mommy helped him walk by doing this and my mom was a former med-nin at a village that I don't know what it's called because she never told me about that detail, and taught me a little of how to treat a patient and stuff like that. Okay, now that you know that, let's get out of the mind world. I didn't let any room for him to argue about anything so he did as he was told and I started leading him to my apartment. As we were walking over there, I stared him and... He's cute.  
"W-why are you staring at me like that?" He turned to me and asked.  
"Because your cute." I easily stated.  
He stared at me in shock for a few seconds while at the same time his face started growing red. After that, he just looked away from me.  
Hmm.. That's weird. It was probably nothing, but I should make sure.  
"Are you okay?", I asked worriedly.  
" Y-yeah, I'm fine", He answered.  
"Good", I replied happily.  
Don't worry Naruto, were already almost there to my apartment.

~2 1/2 minutes later~  
"Were here Naruto-kun!" I yelled in relief.  
"That's great!"He replied back.  
I quickly snatched my keys out of my pocket, put it in the keyhole, unlocked the door and opened it. We walked to the couch with me leading, of course, and I sat Naruto in it and told him,"Alright, Naruto-kun, sit tight! I'm going to get my first aid, It's in the bathroom, I'll be right back!" And with that I went off to the bathroom for the first aid kit. It's good that the house came with a first aid kit just like it came with food, if it didn't, I wouldn't know what to do at all... Actually, that's a complete lie, I would know what to do, I would tell you what I would do but I prefer not to right now, because, well, you know why!

~In the bathroom~  
Hmm... Where did I place that first aid at! I need to hurry! I don't want to keep Naruto waiting!

~In the living room with Naruto~  
~Naruto's P.O.V~  
This feels weird. All of this feels weird! She's being way tooooo nice to me! And I'll tell you why!

saved me from getting beat up that could have gone worse if it would've gone longer  
promised that she would never leave my side  
offered to bandage me up  
And 4. she helped me walk and put me in a really comfy couch while she gets the first aid kit!  
Maybe she's just trying to set me up, and her strategy was to try to earn my trust. But I hope I'm wrong about ... I don't know her name, I'll just ask her when she get's back. Speaking of her, she's taking really long for just getting a first aid...

~Yuki's P.O.V~  
Found it! So that's where it was, I better hurry, I took long enough, I don't want keep Naruto waiting!

~Living Room~  
"Naruto! I forgot where I placed it and I had to look for it, I'm so sorry!" I shouted an apology and bowed. I hope he forgives me.  
"I-it's okay, really, you didn't take that long." Naruto assured me.  
" Really?"  
" Yeah, really." He smiled at me. He's really kind to me... and has a nice smile.  
"Naruto-kun is really kind" I said happily and smiled as I start opening the kit to prepare to clean his cuts and bandage up his injuries.

~Naruto's P.O.V~  
She complemented me... Yeah, believe it people! I got complemented! Hm, maybe... I still don't know her name. I'll ask her now.  
"Uh, so, what's your name, you haven't told me yet?" I asked.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me, my name is Yukina but I prefer to be called Yuki" I heard her say. Wait, but, how about her last name?  
"What's your last name?"  
She stopped what she was doing and looked at me with a closed eyed smile and said"I'm sorry but I prefer not to tell you my full name"  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you in any way. And, uh, my full name is Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" I yelled and smiled at her.  
She giggled at me and said"Oh, I believe it, and don't worry, you didn't offend me in any way, I just prefer not to say it is all. Okay, now stay still, I'm going to start with your injuries, Uzumaki-san". I frowned a little of how she didn't use my first name this time, but stayed still as I was told.

~4 minutes later~  
"Thanks a lot Yuki-chan! I feel a lot better now!" I thanked her. She's really good at this healing stuff!  
"Your welcome, I'm glad you feel better, Uzumaki-san" She smiled at me.  
I looked at the window from the living room and it's starting to get dark outside."Well, from how it looks like outside the window, it's starting to get dark, I should go home now. Bye, it was ni-" I stopped talking when I felt something holding my arm, it was a hand, Yuki's hand. I looked at her with curiosity and confusion as to why she stopped me from walking to the door.  
She was looking down at the floor for a while with a frown, but then looked up at me with a sad smile and a little red in her cheeks and said"I'll walk you home, please, it's the least I could do since you gave me some nice company."  
I just couldn't say no to that face, so I had to say yes"U-uh, yeah sure, I don't mind at all, believe it!" She looked at me with a little more of happier face, let go of my arm, grabbed her keys and started opening the door so we could get going. I won't mind having some company while walking home. I think it will actually be nice with her company.

~7 minutes later~  
While we were walking to my apartment, we of course made some conversation. And with that conversation, I figured out that she just moved in today, so that's why I haven't seen her around in the village. Also figured out that she lives alone like me! And it's awesome! We agree to visit each other if we have time!  
"Uzumaki-san, is that one your apartment?" We're here already?  
"Really, that was kinda fast" I said a bit sadly.  
"We'll see each other in the morning, so don't worry." She said reassuringly.  
"But, Yuki-chan, I have school tomorrow!"  
"Then I'll figure something out, okay, Uzumaki-san?"  
"Okay." I said uninsured.  
"Alright, good night, Uzumaki-san." She said as she walked back to her apartment.  
"Wait, Yuki-chan!" I shouted at her. She turned and gave me a curious look as to what else I had to say."Yes, Uzumaki-san?" She said with her voice coated with curiosity.  
"Good night and I prefer to be called by my first name" I said as an inside joke in a way.  
She smirked and then smiled."Good night...Naruto-kun" She said. And with that she turned back and started walking away.  
I watched her walk away until I couldn't see her anymore and went inside to get ready for the next day... Maybe Yuki really is kind.

~7 minutes later at Yuki's apartment~  
~Yuki's P.O.V~  
I happily got everything ready for tomorrow morning, actually wrote something in my new diary, and went to bed, but didn't went to sleep yet, which is obvious, seeing that I'm still talking inside my mind.  
I don't know what exactly happened with Naruto today, and what I mean by that is that of how out of nowhere, I started caring for him and all. Actually being worried, actually caring for someone feels weird. It's new to me. And I like it. Why him of all people, I honestly don't know why, it just happened, but what happened, it happened, so now whoever or whatever tries to take MY Naruto away from me, I'll destroy them or it, physically, possibly spiritually, and mentally...

I will always be by your side, Naruto, remember that.

And with that last thought I closed my eyes and started falling asleep.

Soooo, yup, that's right, I decided to write a super long chapter. I was in a really authory mood this week, if that's even a word. But hope you enjoyed reading it, I'll try updating next week as well. Bye for now! =D


	4. Starting school!

A/N:Hi! Here's the fourth chapter, I hope you'll like it! Oh and I of course don't own Naruto and sorry for the lame chapter titles, but I at least finally have a different one this time, right? Ok, sorry, I went off topic there. Hope you enjoy! =)

~Yuki's P.O.V~

I woke up and got out of my bed still feeling a bit drowsy since I did just wake up a few moments ago. I put on a plain light blue t-shirt but covered it up half way as I zip up my black hoodie that I grew use to wearing all the time now, along with a dark blue jean-materialed skirt with some black ninja sandals. When I got done putting on some clothes, I went to the bathroom to see if their was a toothbrush or something that I could use to brush my teeth of course... hmmm, I know I saw one yesterday when I was looking for that first aid kit... Aha! I found it! And it's next to some toothpaste. What a coincidence. I brushed my teeth, which made my mouth feel more fresh and good, washed my face and brushed my hair with my fingers(I feel too lazy to see if this bathroom comes with a brush too), which was suprisingly succesfully done. Maybe I should 'visit' my parents today and maybe I could get some more stuff that I need, instead of buying them here at the village. I feel a crazy grin grow on my features and giggled a little. So, yeah, after I had my little moment, I headed to the kitchen and ate some cereal. I'm not suppose to have any dairy products in the morning, back when mommy was still alive, she told me to not have any or my stomach will start hurting, but I rather have dairy products then to starve myself, I don't know how to cook, I only know how to make a cereal and a sandwich, so I really don't have a choice here. It's not like it's really going to hurt, mommy was probably just saying that so she could scare me. Why would she do that? I don't know.

~5 minutes later after eating cereal~

~In the living room~

*moan*" I should've starved myself". My stomach is making noises and it feels weird. I'm not ever going to eat cereal again. I sat on the couch, slouching and waiting for the ninja that was suppose to come over here to guide me with school and stuff.

*knock**knock**knock*

Is that the shinobi! Yay! Maybe if I walk around, then my stomach will stop hurting. And I get to see my first friend, Naruto sooner! I got up from the couch and walked to the door and opened it to reveal a guy in his late teens with silver gravity defied hair, way taller than me that I have to look up in order to look at his face. Wooooah, the only thing you can see from his face is a pair of serious mismatched colored eyes. One eye had the sharingan and the other one was a normal onyx eye. The rest of his face is covered with a mask that covers up to his face to his nose. Wow. He must really not like his face. Well, time to say something before he gets weird out that a 5 year-old is checking him out.

"Hi ninja, are you the shinobi that mister hokage said that he was going to send?" I asked.

His eyes softened of what I called him. Yes! I got him to think that I'm a innocent, normal, naiive, cute kid! I think this is a big acomplishment. This guy dosen't look like the type of person who you become friends with right away. He will expect nothing from me.

He bend to my height gave me a closed-eyed smile, ruffled my hair and said"Why hello there, I'm Kakashi Hatake and yes I was sent here to guide you to school".

"Ok!" I said innocently.

"Well, I'm ready when you are".

"Alright! let's go then."I said.

He chuckled at my cuteness and said"Okay then, let's go".

And with that we started walking in the streets of the village. After a little while, our conversating finished, so there leaves a comfortable silence of walking. While I was looking at village, in the corner of my eye, I saw Hatake-san take out something that looked like a orange book. This got my full attentionn and curiousity, so I turned my head to the book that he's reading and the title read 'Icha Icha Paradise' or you could also say 'Make out Paradise'. The title sounds weird... I want to see what he's reading. I walk a bit closer to him and jumped as high as I can to see what page he's in. I finally got a glimpse to see... Eh?! What are they doing?! What did I just see?!

Hatake-san finally notices my heat up 'WT*' face and asks"Are you okay, Yuki-san, you look like you've seen something... weird?" I slowly turned my head to him, pointed to the orange book and said"W-what did I j-just see?" He looked at his book and panicked. He quickly put his book away, scratched the back of his head nervously, started patting my head and told me "Hehe, you saw nothing, just pretend that you never saw that, okay?"

"B-but Hatake-san -"

"Oh, would you look at that, where here already. The only information I was given to tell you was to try not make the fan-girls angry".

"Fan-girls? What do you mean by that?"

"Well I'm not actually finished yet".

"Oh, sorry".

"It's alright. Okay, other things you need to know is..."

~At the hallway~

Okay, Hatake-san said that it was this classroom... I think. Well, here goes nothing. I knocked on the door and entered the classroom. The first thing I saw was my new sensei. He turned to me and smiled at me "Hello there, are you the new transfer student, Yukina, right?". I nodded yes. "Okay then, my name is Iruka Umino, but please call me Iruka-sensei, I will be your new teacher." "Okay". I replied. Wait, New? I never had a teacher before. Oh, well.

"Alright class, we have a new student today. Why don't you fully introduce yourself". He turned to me for signal to start. I stepped foward, looked at my new curious classmates and started." Hi everyone, my name is Yukina, but I prefer to be called Yuki, I am 5 years-old just like most of you are and... Well, that's all you need to know. So, any questions for me?" I whole lot of hands shot up, so I pointed to some random boy. "you" I said.

"Where did you live before you came over here?"

"I prefer not to say".

The random boy looked a bit upset, but nodded in understandment. Good. I pointed to a girl that reminded me of sakura flowers because well, everything she's wearing is pink."yes?"

" What's your last name? You didn't tell us your full name. Why didn't you tell us? That's like one of the first things you say when you introduce yourself. Did you forget?"The cherry blossom with legs sure does have some questions.

"I don't want to say my last name because I don't want you to know yet**. ** So no I did not forget to say it." The pinkette frowned from her unsatisfactory of her answer but mumbled a "ok" and stopped talking.

Iruka-sensei cleared his throat and said"Okay that's enough questions for now. Yuki, why don't you take a seat next to Sasuke." I frowned a little that I didn't get to sit by Naruto-kun. And no, of course I didn't forget about him, he was the first friend I've made here an- wait. Did he just say Sasuke? Noooooooo. I will never be left alone now. Hatake- I mean Kakashi-san(He told me to call him by his first name when he told me the information) said that he was the boy that make all the girls crazy. And not my type of crazy. I sighed and walked to my new seat as I feel a bunch of girls glaring daggers into the back of my head. I was getting annoyed of this, so I picked up my pace a little and made it to my destination. When I sat down, I ignored Sasuke's presence and started looking around the classroom trying to look for Naruto-kun.

Searching...

Searching...

Searching...

Searching...

And... Found him! He looks sad though. Maybe when it's lunch time, I'll go up to him and ask what's wrong. I hope he's really okay and I'm just overreacting.

~Sasuke's P.O.V~

What? This is a miracle. A girl is actually ignoring my existence instead of paying attention to it... alot. She seems a bit suspicious. It seems like she's looking for someone, maybe she met someone before she started school today. Wait why does she have a worried look on her face now? I looked to the direction where she was looking, to see that the someone that she was looking for was that loser, Naruto. Wait why wou-"Do you need something Uchiha-san?" I realized that I staring at her the whole time while I was thinking, oops, I felt my face heat up in embarresment, looked down and replied"N-no, sorry about that". At first her face was blank for a few moments, but then gave me a close eyed smile and said" It's okay, but please don't do that often, it's kindoff uncomfortable.""Okay". She smiled at me one more time and then started looking at the front, waiting for our teacher to start his lesson." Okay class, today we are going to..."

~Lunch time~

~Yuki's P.O.V~

Yay! Finally it's lunch time. Now this is my chance, I need to see if Naruto-kun is okay. As I was about to jog to him, a bunch of my classmates came up to me to either to try to introduce thereselves or ask some questions. But right now I don't have time to play with them, I want to see if Naruto is alright. I stood on my toes to see above my little crowd sorrounding me, to see Naruto still looks gloomy. The only thing I can think of that might get them away from me is the Uchiha. If I was a normal person I would feel sorry for him, but since I'm not, I don't care." Look girls Sasuke is eating his lunch!" All the girls turned to towards his direction to see him slightly cringing from the fangirls stares. All the girls started screaming with hearts in their eyes and went running towards him, not caring what's in there path *cough* the boys. Well I finally got rid of them, so let's go! I walked to Naruto in a fast pace and made it! I went up to him but he didn't seem to notice me, from the looks of it, he looks deep in thought. I shifted my face close to his, smiled and said "Hi Naruto-kun!" He screamed and jumped out of his seat, landing on the floor on his butt. "Naruto! I'm sorry, are you alright?" I sat on my knees next to him and offered him a hand. He looked at my hand as it was going to do something, but then took it. How sad. He still dosen't fully trust me yet. I slightly frowned at the thought. "Are you okay, Yuki? Your frowning."I snapped out of my thought and noticed what Naruto said. I gave him a close eyed smile and helped him up and replied"Yes, Naruto, I'm fine, I was just thinking that I forgot my lunch. The real question is are you alright. You've been looking pretty sad during class."

"Oh, that was nothing Yuki-chan, I may have looked sad but really I was just extreamely bored", he started rubbing the back his head and laughing nervously. He's really not a good liar. I felt my features harden into a stern face and said"Don't lie to me Naruto, I know a lie when I see one. He gave up, dropped his head sadly and said" Well, the first thing that was bothering me is well are you pretending to be my friend so I could fall into another trap? And I'm also scared that once you start meeting the others, you will start hating me too and stop hanging out with me." He kept his head down, too scared to see my expression from his answer. My stern expression turned into a soft one, I picked up his face by the chin and looked into his blue eyes (that for some reason reminds me of a fox) and make sured if he told everything. And he did. I softly smile at him, hugged him and said "Naruto, I promise that any of those things won't actually happen. I will do a pinky promise if it will assure you more. I pulled away from the hug and took out my pinky. He did the same. That's when the promise was made. And from the rest of lunch time, me and Naruto just hung out without any interruptions.

~At night~

~Sidewalks~

*yawn*"Good night, Yuki-chan" Naruto sleepily said

"Good night, Naruto-kun" I said with a 'tired' smile.

We gave each other a good-bye hug and went to our seperate ways to home.

~At home~

I got home and went to one of the kitchen's cabinets and managed to find a mini flashlight. I grabbed a water bottle, along with my kunai and my backpack and started exiting out of my house. If you don't have a clue what I'm doing right now, I'll tell you. Let's just say I'm going to visit my parents tonight.*giggles*.

~Entrance of old home~

That didn't take long at all. Turns out there was a shorter route than the 4 hour one I took last time. The one that I just took now took me 30 minutes to get here. This route is my new best friend! I opened the door to my house and went inside only to see that my parents weren't there. There was dry blood trailing to outside. How did I not caught that right away. I walked outside leaving the door open. I walked to the side of my house to see a poorly made grave for what I assume is for both of my parents... Hmm... I know I saw a shovel somewhere in the house last time...

~8 minutes later~

Found it. Now to dig them out.

~15 minutes~

~Finished digging ~

Huh? Only my dad is here. Maybe the people that buried my dad, took my mom's corpse with them. But why? I guess it's best not to think about it. I dropped the shovel on my dad's face, causing his face get all smushy and bloody. Wow. Such... Beauty. I grabbed a stick that was nearby and started poking his now woderful face. Oh how I love the way how the stick goes through his eyeball. *sigh*. I dropped the stick and said" Oh, I hope you don't mind holding the shovel for me~." I started laughing of what I said as I dragged my dad inside the house with me.

I put my dad in the couch and went off to gather some more stuff that I need back at the village.

~10 minutes later~

Alright, I have all the stuff that I need. I think I still have time to spend time daddy before I leave.

~Back to my other home~

I dropped my bag to on the desk of my room. Got ready for bed(taking a shower, brushing my teeth, etc.), wrote on my journal of my wonderful day and went to bed to drift to sleep.

I'm so sorry for not updating last week, but I at least updated now, right? Maybe next week I'll post two chapters to make it up to you. Hope you liked it! Until then!


	5. 7 years later

A/N:Hi there! Thank you so much for the people who have been reading this and liking it, I really do appreciate it. I'm also glad that a few people admitted they liked the messed up scene in chapter 4 XD. And if your thinking'is she cray? 0-o', your answer would be no, or at least I think.. XD. So here's the 5th chapter! I don't own Naruto. I hope you like it!

~7 years later~

~Yuki's P.O.V~

I get up in the morning and do my daily school day routine. Wake up, get up, wash face, brush teeth, do hair,etc. If your wondering of what's happend over the years, I'll tell you. Well I figured out Naruto is a jinchuuriki, which would explain of why they're mean people are towards him. No, of course Naruto did not tell me this, he himself dosen't know that he's a jinchuuriki and why people hate him. Mister Hokage told me when I went to go visit him about people showing hatred to Naruto for no reason for the majority of the time. But I don't get why there scared because of that, it's just a demon sealed inside of him, no big deal.

~Flashback~

~Walking to the abonded park~

~5 years-old~

~1 month of Yuki living in Konoha village~

" Hey Naruto-kun, why do they always give you dirty looks?" I said with curiousity and anger of the way they've been treating him of what I've seen so far. He sighed and gave me a bit of a sad smile, then said" I honestly don't know either Yuki-chan". The answer that he gave me made more mad about this, but I don't Naruto to see my angry face so I lowered my head to a position were my blonde bangs would cover my face."Oh", was all I said back.

...

Naruto feeling uncomfortable with the quiet atmosphere, he stops walking and clears his throat to get my attention. I stopped walking as well, curious of why he made us stop.

"Yuki, why don't we go to the park later, let's go to Icharaku's, I'm still hungry". My jaw literally dropped to the ground."But Naruto-kun, didn't we just got back from eating at Icharaku's?! You ate like 7 bowls or maybe even more and your still hungry?!" I questioned loudly. He gave me a blank face for a moment. But then he grinned and said "Yup, that's right! I know you still have money Yuki~." I sighed at his never ending hunger for ramen and said" Okay Naruto-kun, I think I still have some money left."(A/N: Naruto is such a gentleman. XD)"Yaaayy- huh?" Naruto stopped his cheering when I gave him the money in his hand and looked at me questioningly. "Here Naruto, I just remembered that I have to go see the Hokage today, I'll hang out with you later if I'm able to get out in time.""Awww, but Yuki, I'm going to be bored without you when I finish eating ramen" I gave him a close eyed smile and chuckled."I'm pretty sure it won't take that long, okay."I said."okay" he mumbled. We gave each other our goodbye hugs and left to our own paths. 'I feel really bad for lying to him but I need to know'. I thought to myself as I start heading to the Hokage building.

~Hokage's building~

"Ah, Yuki, what is it that you need, you seem a bit troubled of something." The Hokage said. I sat down and got to the point."Why do people treat Naruto so badly?"He started stroking his fabulous beard in thought. He sighed and told me"I think I can trust you. From what I've seen and heard, your quite protective and care alot for him.""Well of course I care, he was the first actual friend that I made." I remarked cutely. He chuckled and said"I'm well aware of that now. Okay, for your answer...". Then he told me the story.

~end of flashback~

Yup, so that's how it pretty much went. I also became friends with Kakashi. I honestly don't really care about him but I need another puzzle to complete the shield to block my trueself from everyone. If they knew, the majority would see me as a threat. They would probably try to make me better or kill me. I don't want that to happen...at least not now of course. I've secretly did my research of the people of Konoha to see if there's anyone who is a threat to me. There was several people on the list but THE number 1 person that I have to keep my guard up most when I'm around them is Inoichi from the Yamanaka clan. But I guess I don't have to worry about him, I have the feeling that we won't encounter any time soon, so I'm good. And the second would be Tsunade, one of the legendary sannins but she dosen't live around here so I guess I don't have to watch out for her either. So that's all you need to know right now and I need to get going, before going to school, I have to meet up with Naruto, I hope this meet up dosen't have to do with one of his pranks...

~Meet up spot at the swing set~

As soon as I got there, I see Naruto snickering by himself...He's definitely up for a prank. I walk up to him stood there waiting for him to notice my prescence but to no fail he didn't. This is my chance. I silently walked closer to behind him to where my mouth is to his ear. And with that, I whispered in his ear "boo"."Aaahhhhh!" And as always when I do that , he jumps and screams like a girl. He turns to me with a tick mark on his head and says angrily"Yuki! What was that for?!" I rolled my eyes then gave him a 'innocent' look at him and started explaining" Well you weren't paying to me so I just had to find a way.""But not like that Yuki-chan! You know that I hate it when you do that." He whines to me. "Your lucky that I didn't do the other thing that you hate more~". Looks like he knew what I was talking about. He gulps as his face starts going all red and says"Y-yeah I guess. Anyway, Yuki, I bet you don't know why I called you here for.""A prank that you want me to do with you.""Correct! So what do you say, want to do it?" I sighed and said "Naruto, I think you already know my answer to that.""But Yuki-chan, you help me get away with it, you either cute our way out of the situation or scare them away!"Cute our way out?"Cute our way out?""Well, yeah! You make some sort puppy face or something and then you say something adorable. It always works!""You think I'm cute and adorable." I said with amusement in my face. Naruto realized what he just said, causing his cheeks to turn red. He grabbed my cheeks and started squeezing them(A/N:Now don't think dirty ; ) ) and said" Hehehe, of course I think your cute and adorable, your my friend and just look at yourself." Now it was my turn for my face to turn red. And it didn't just turn red because of what he said. It also turned red out of anger of him grabbing my cheeks. A tick mark appeared on my head and when he saw that, he immediately pulled his hands away from my face and started laughing nervously."Hehe, well I'm going to do the prank on my own then, bye!". With that said, he went running as fast as he can to a random direction. Yeah, a mad me never goes well. Well, better start heading to the academy.

~At the academy~

I miserably sit on my seat next to Sasuke as the fangirls try to glare me to death(Which is succesfully failing). If you think I probably already got use to this during the years, well I haven't. At first I sorta did but then it started getting annoying that they did that everyday. I especially hate when Ino and Sakura do that. There's times when I'm almost to the point to where I want to shut them up for good(If you know what I mean). They use to even come up to me and try to insult me when Sasuke tries to make a conversation with me. Though he dosen't talk much anymore eversince his clan got slaughtered. Such a wimp. But, yeah he will tell me hi or good morning once in a blue moon. An-"Hey". Who interrupted my thinking! I look to see Sasuke waiting for my response with his usual stoic face. Oh. I gave a close eyed smile and replied."Good morning, Uchiha-san". Satisfied that I replied, he went back to his own little world. When is Iruka-sensei going to be here.

I hear the door open as I hear Iruka-sensei say"Don't even try to escape Naruto!"

Oh gosh.

~5 minutes later~

"I'm at the end of my rope Naruto. You failed the graduation test last time and the time before that. Tomorrow you've got another chance and your messing up again!"

"Hmph"

"Fine! Because you missed it Naruto, everyone will review the transformation jutsu". Of course Naruto endded up getting caught.*sigh*.

~2 minutes later~

"Alright, Sakura here, let's do it. Transform!"Sakura sure does like talking to herself.. Anyways, Sakura's transformation was pretty good but the only thing that she did wrong was the height.

"Transformed into me, good."

"Yes, I did it! Sasuke, did you see that?"'Poor' Sakura, always get's ignored by the Uchiha.

"Next, Sasuke Uchiha." And of course he also get's the transformation right. This is boring. Hm, well, Naruto is next, maybe he'll spice some things up.

"Next, Naruto Uzumaki."

"This is a total waste of time Naruto.""We always pay for your screw ups.""Like I care." That's right Naruto, you tell them. "*sigh*". Eh? That sounded like a dreamy sigh. I turned around to see that Hinata was staring at Naruto while blushing and doing that weird thing with her fingers. Without noticing myself, I started growling at her to back off. Hinata notices me and her face grew with a bit of panick and she stopped staring at Naruto and looked down at the floor. Geez, what's wrong with me. I don't think she's planning to take Naruto away from me, I need to calm down.

"Transform!"I looked at Naruto to see that he's using sexy jutsu and Iruka-sensei falling down to the ground with a nosebleed. Hm that's weird, I didn't think think Iruka-sensei would be the perverted type. Naruto laughed and said"Caught ya! That was my sexy jutsu." Iruka-sensei get's up and yells"CUT THE STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!"

I'll post the other chapter that I said I would post in a hour or two, latest would be tomorrow. It will still be the weekend tomorrow,right. Thanks for reading! And hopefully I'll see you in a bit!


	6. The First Killing Spree

A/N:Just as I said, I would post another chapter in the weekend. So here it is! I hope you like it and enjoy it!

~Yuki's P.O.V~

~Home~

~On the bed~

*sigh*, this sucks, I'm really bored. Why? Because Iruka-sensei wouldn't let me help Naruto with the Hokage faces. He told me that Naruto needs to start doing things without my help but I don't mind him relying on me at all.

*thump*

Huh? I got off of my bed and saw that it was one of the diaries of my parents that fell of the desk. I've haven't been able to read them these past years so maybe I'll start reading them now while I wait for Naruto to finish.

~3rd P.O.V~

~Hokage faces~

"This sucks. Loser.""Your not going home til you've cleaned up every single drop of paint"Iruka said. Naruto stopped wipping the Hokage's face for a moment and said"So what? It's not like there's anybody waiting for me at home and I bet Yuki-chan has better things to do then to wait for me." With that said, Naruto dropped his head down and continued cleaning the face made of stone. Iruka felt a bit a bit guilty now but thought of something to make it up to the blonde."Naruto." Naruto looked up at his sensei with a mad and annoyed face and asked with a annoyed tone"What do you want now sensei"."Well, I was just thinking, maybe after you clean all of this up, I could take you out for some ROM, the good stuff, what do you think?" All the sudden the blonde's head perks up with a happy,determined and suprised face."huh? Now that's some serious motivation! All have this clean in no time!"

~Time Skip~

~Ichiraku's~

"Naruto"

"Hm?"

"Why would you do that to the Hokage faces? I mean you do know who the Hokage are, don't you?"

"Of course I do."Naruto takes another slurp of his ramen and finishes it off before he continues his sentence."Everybody knows. They were the greatest shinobi of their time right? They were the best of the best, undefeated ninja champs. And the Fourth Hokage is the one who saved the village from the nine tailed fox. He was the most amazing.""Then why did you-""Because I'm going to be greater than any of them. Me, Naruto, the next Hokage. A ninja legend! Then everyone would have to stop disrespecting me, and look up to me. Believe it!" Iruka looked at him with a suprised face after hearing his speech."Uhh, by the way, I kinda wanna ask a little favor sensei.""You want another bowl?" mnm, I want to try on your headband. Come on, please.""Uhh, oh this. No way, you can only wear the leaf headband when you finally graduate from the academy and become a ninja. You've got to past the test tomorrow""That is so uncool!" Iruka laughed and said"Hey, is that why you took off your goggles?""Uhhh, I want another bowl!"

~Yuki's Home~

~Yuki's P.O.V~

I finished reading half of my mom's diary and I gotta say it's...something I didn't expect to read. Speaking of my parents, I think I forgot to put my dad back in his grave... again... Oh well, I'm pretty sure he needs some fresh air anyways.*yawn*, I think I'm going to get ready to sleep now.

~The Next Day~

~Academy~

"We will now start the final exam. When your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on the clone jutsu."Iruka-sensei said to the whole classroom. Uh oh. I glanced at Naruto to see him panicking over this. Just as I thought. The clone jutsu isn't his best technique. I just hope he gets lucky.

~Time Skip~

I got out of the crowd of my classmates and their parents and headed to Naruto to see if he's okay but from far away, you can tell that he's not happy by the way he's sitting on the swing. I'm going to try to cheer him up. I went up to him and stood next to him and said"Hey Naruto." He looked up at me with a sad smile and replied back."Hey, Yuki, I see that you passed too." I touched the headband that's on my forehead and frowned at him."Yeah but-"I stopped talking for a moment to take off my headband and threw it to the ground and continued my sentence."-I'm going to stay with you. I don't want to be a ninja without my best friend." He smiled a bit and got up from the swing and grabbed my headband to... give it back to me?"What are you doing, Naruto-kun?""Listen Yuki-chan, I'm happy that you came here to try to cheer me up and that you would do that for me but I think you should accept the headband. I want you to. I also just think that I need some time on my own to get over it." My frown deepend a bit more but nonetheless I agreed to leave him alone."Okay, if that's what you want. I guess I'll see you later then." I gave Naruto a quick side hug and started heading to my apartment. Well I was but I stopped walking when I heard those two moms talking s*** about MY Naruto. HOW DARE THEY DO THAT!...I'll... take care of them later*giggles*. I continued walking to my apartment with a smile in my face. I'm looking forward for the night. Hmm, perhaps I should use my favorite kitchen knife..

~At The Forest~

"*cough**cough* Please spare me! I-I was just going along with her. Please I have 2 families to take care of now! I promise I'll never do it again!"This lady is really funny. I put on a fake sad face and pointed the knife to the other lady who is not alive anymore and said"Oh, is the other family hers? Awww, how sweet of you. But I'm afraid that I have to ask but..." I put on a sweet smile and asked"What families?"..."...no. You couldn't have done that. Your only 12. No...no,no!NO! N-aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!...""I'm sorry to interrupt you but you were getting annoying.*sigh* I think your friend was more entertaining than you were.""...""I see your ignoring me now, let me do you a favor." I bent down and grabbed her tongue and cut it off. There. She may be quiet for eternity. Now how do I get rid of their bodies...

~5 minutes later~

"Well, now that that's down, I'm going to head east. I have a strange feeling that theres trouble there and it involes Naruto."

~Time skip~

I can't believe there's another person to torture...although Mizuki did seem suspicious but I didn't think he would go that far. He needs a bigger punishment than Naruto's. When Iruka-sensei and Naruto were far enough to not hear anything, I jumped off the tree that I was hiding on and came up to Mizuki."Hey." I said with a deep cold voice. Mizuki looked up at me with a smirk at my bloody appearance and said"Looks like someone had fun tonight.""Indeed. Would you care to be my next entertaiment." I said with a close eyed smile."Huh, like you could even do that, your too innocent. That's probably fake blood all over you.""You know... I'm not a virgin..."I said with my bloody blonde bangs covering my face. Mizuki gave me a WT* face and said"Huh?""...at killing." I lifted my head with hair covering one eye and a insane smile. Mizuki now cautious and a little scared, he started pulling hiself up and try to run but failed miserably when I tripped him to the ground. He looked up at my eyes with a horrified expression and stuttered"Y-your eyes... Their... glowing."My smile got wider if that's even possible and said."Yes, due to my clan heritage. When we get mad our eyes get like that. Now let's get this over with shall we."I got on top of him and raised my knife to the air."Bye bye~."Hm you'd think since he's a jonin he would be a challange but he still must be weak from the beaten he got from Naruto."No please, I-aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Sorry if it wasn't to your liking I tried. But I'll get better soon as I continue writting and remember when I said the chapter would be up by sunday? Well Monday is close enough, right?XD. Well bye, thanks for reading! And do you think Mizuki is dead or not?


	7. Yaoi And Teams

A/N:Hi guys! I just want to say that... 18+ followers and 10+ favorites!? Thank you so much guys, it means alot, I'm glad your enjoying it so far, well here's the actual chapter, I'm sorry I decided to skip episode 2, I was having a hard time with it, enjoy!

~Yuki's P.O.V~

~Academy~

Ah, everything seems so peaceful and quiet now, the fangirls are suprisingly not being loud today. I hope this will last forever. I laid back in my seat and closed my eyes in well..peace. I-"Hey." WHO DARES TO INTERRUPT MY THOUG-oh, it's him. Again. Why is it always Sasuke that interupts my thoughts?! Of course being the person that I am, I didn't show what I'm truly feeling right now. I opened my eyes and sat properly, smiled at him and said"Ohayo, Uchiha-san, is there something you need from me?"

"Sit with me." ...

"...um, not to be rude but why?"

"I don't want 'them' to try to sit with me."

Okay first of all, why me?! Can't you ask Kiba or Shikamaru or someone else rather than me?! I want to sit with my dear friend, Naruto, at least just this one time! It's not going to make a difference if I sit there, they are still going to try to sit with you! Wait...maybe he could become another puzzle piece for my shield. How can I have not thought of that during these years?*sigh*, I guess I have to sit with him in order for that to actually happen. I gave him a close eyed smile and said"Okay, sure I don't mind." I got up from my seat and followed Sasuke to our seats and sat down with him. Well so much for sitting with Naruto. Why is Sasuke keep on staring at me?! It's very uncomfortable. I faced him and said"What's wrong?" He looked at me shocked, as if I wasn't suppose to notice. He looked at the window and mumbled a "Nothing" to me. I gave him another close eyed smile and said"Okay, just making sure because you were keep on staring at me."

"Hn."

And after that we stopped talking. Man, I'm glad the fangirls that are in the classroom didn't see that, they would've started bothering me again. I again closed my eyes and tried to get that peace back but that failed miserably when I felt Naruto's presence come into the classroom. I opened my eyes and looked at Naruto who sat down on my old seat and grinned happily. I was about to shout a greeting to Naruto until I heard the door to the classroom slam open.

"I'm first!" Sakura and Ino yelled in unision. Ugh, oh no, not those two. I turned to Naruto who was blushing at Sakura, thinking that she was smiling at him, but in reality, we all know(Except for Naruto) that she was smiling at Sasuke. Sakura started walking toward Sasuke's direction, but Naruto being Naruto, thought that she was going to greet him so he tried greeting Sakura but failed when she shoved him out of her way and yelled"Move it!" and came to her destination. Oh I swear, one day, I'm going to kill that pink fucktar-

"Uh, good morning, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't say anything but he was polite enough to turn around and face her... actually, never mind he turned back.

"Mind if I sit next to you." Woow, she is amazingly...blind. It's either that or she's just ignoring my presence.

"Back off forehead, I'm sitting next to Sasuke!"

"I was here first!"

"I walked in the classroom before you did, everybody saw it!"

"Dream on."

A girl with a weird hairstyle comes in and says"Actually, I got here before either of you."

"So did I, I'm sitting next to Sasuke."

"No I am!"

I knew this peace wouldn't last forever.

~3rd P.O.V~

~Hokage Building~

"Most promising new student, Sasuke Uchiha. Is that him?"

"Yes, he's the one." The third Hokage said.

"He's the only survior from the Uchiha clan." A women with red eyes stated.

"That's right."

"Hmmm, Naruto Uzumaki." 'Yuki always talks about him.' Kakashi thought to hiself.

~Back at the academy~

~Yuki's P.O.V~

Naruto finally notices me and with a angry face, he stands on our table in a crouched position, facing Sasuke a rather bit too close. This gets me cautious of what might happen so I get ready to do what I have to do. What if when it happens, he starts being gay?! Oh, it would be a nightmare, I would have to be cautious of girls **and guys** that want to take Naruto away from me.

"Hey, Naruto, quick glaring at Sasuke!" The annoying pinkette yelled at Naruto.

Naruto turns to Sakura with a bit of a sad look but then turns back to Sasuke and starts questioning in his mind of why everyone thinks that Sasuke is so great. They moved closer and started glaring at each other. There was so much tension that some sort of lightning formed in between the very little space that there was. Oh no, it's going to happen. A random guy got up, making Naruto go foward more and...it was to late for me to stop my very nightmare..Naruto. And Sasuke. Are kissing. All the fangirls were speechless and I was really furious. I'm mad at the guy who made Naruto make a Yaoi kissing scene with Sasuke, and I'm mad at Sasuke because he stole Naruto's first kiss... They will not see the next sunrise. But of course, not wanting to blow my cover in front the Hokage, Kakashi, and the other jounins that are watching us through a crystal ball of sorts, I just kept a serious face, staring at the very torturous scene that is right in front of me. When Naruto and Sasuke finally processed of what's happening, they quickly pulled away from each other and started attempting to clean their mouths with their hands. Naruto sensed the danger and slowly turned his head to the demon looking fangirls that were ready to beat the shit out of him.

"Naruto you are so dead." The demon pinkette fangirl said.

"It was an accident." Naruto said

Sakura cracked her knuckles and said"Your finished."

"Hold on..uh, Yuki-chan, save me!" He got off the desk and came running behind me. *sigh*. Sometimes I feel like I'm the guy in this relationship. I gave out a scary aura to the girls and gave them a close eyed smile and said politely"Girls, go back to your original seats please, your giving me a headache." All the girls felt their backs shiver in fear and quickly sat back down to their old seats. Now th-

"Thank you so much Yuki-chan, I would've been dead by now!"Naruto said. He hugged me from behind and kissed my cheek and went back to his seat... he kissed my cheek. I touched my cheek and felt myself blushing. All of the sudden I heard a annoyed and mad growl. I turn my head to the side to find Sasuke glaring at Naruto."Sasuke-san, please stop glaring at Naruto." Sasuke looked at me with a shocked face for a moment but then he went back to his emotionless face, turned away from me and gave me a "Hn." Okay, anyways now that that's over with, I faced the crystal ball(The Hokage, Kakashi,etc.) and gave them another one of my close eyed smiles and waved at them.

~5 minutes later~

"As if today, you are all ninjas. To get here you faced difficult trials and hardships. But that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult, now you're gennin, first level ninjas. All the gennin will be grouped into three man squads. Each squad will be led by a jounnin, an elite ninja."

A three man squad, huh. I hope I get to be with Naruto. And I really do hope that the pinktard(A/N:Pinktard, I honestly don't know =_=) doesn't get in my team.

"We want each squad to have a balance of strengths and abilities, so that's how we set them up. Oh, I almost forgot, there will actually be one four man squad due to the uneven number of students this year. I will now announce the squads."

~4 minutes later~

"Squad 7. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Yuki."

Nooooo! Why does Sakura have to be on the squad. I sighed and started hitting my head against the desk.

"Next, Squad 8. Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame."

Phew, I'm glad that Hinata isn't in our squad.

"Now, Squad 10. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi."

And I'm also glad that I don't have to put up with her either.

"Those are all the squads."

Naruto stands up and asks Iruka-sensei"Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group with a slug like Sasuke?!"

"Hmm, Sasuke had the best score then all of the graduating students. Naruto, you had the worst score."

Everybody started laughing except for me and Sasuke.

"To create the balance of the team, we put the best student with the worse student."

"Just make sure you don't get in my way, loser." Sasuke said.

"*growl* what did you say?!"Naruto yelled.

Sasuke said something but I honestly didn't catch what he said. All I know is that it had to do with hearing.

"Knock it off Naruto, sit down!"Sakura yelled at my best friend.

I growled and said"Don't tell Naruto what t-"

"Ahem, after lunch you will be meeting your jounnin teachers. Until then, class is dismissed."

~Time skip~

"Sasuke, where are you? Why did he go running off so fast. Since were in the same group and all, I thought we could eat lunch together and get to know each other." I heard the pinkette said.

Naruto completely forgot about me when he saw Sakura. He went up to her and said"Sakura, since we're in the same group, I was thinking we could have lunch together and get to know each other."

"Why would I eat lunch with you. How could that thought even cross your mind."

"But we're in the same group so I just thought..."

"Naruto your annoying."With that, Sakura went back looking for her precious bae, Sasuke.

"Sasuke, where are you?"

"But I uh.."Naruto just gave up and started walking away and still has forgotten about me.*sigh*. I guess I'm going to eat lunch alone. I looked down at the ground and tightened my grip on my bento and the one that I made for Naruto and went off to a random direction to look for somewhere to eat.

~15 minutes later~

After when I finished eating both bentos, I decided just to walk around and see what I could do until luch time was over. I stopped when I heard Sasuke said"Because your annoying."And I heard Sakura gasp. I got a little closer to see Sasuke walking away from a horrified and shocked Sakura... Well, after eating all that bento and sitting in the floor, I think I'm going to head to the bathroom to wash my hands.

~The hallway~

I stopped walking when I saw a bunch of Narutos fighting to get to the bathroom and a shocked Sasuke just standing there, watching the Narutos.

"hehe, never mind, I'm just going to head back." I said to myself. After that I just started walking out of the hallway, going back outside.

I hope you liked it! See you next weekend!

Translate: Ohayo= good morning


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:Hi everyone! Here's chapter 8 for you, I hope you like it and...that's all I have to say so, enjoy!

Yuki's P.O.V~

'It's been a pretty long time and our new sensei still hasn't arrived yet. I think this gives me a good idea of who is our sensei already'. I thought to myself.

I mentally sighed as I continued to fake sleep while waiting with my teammates for our sensei that I now know is Kakashi-san. I opened one eye when I heard Naruto laugh. Oh and it's not just any laugh, it's the laugh when he plans on pranking someone. I now opened both of my eyes when I saw Naruto putting the eraser of the chalkboard, in between of the entrance of the classroom. Sakura seeing this too, she got up from her seat and walked up to my blonde friend.

"Naruto!"

"That's what he gets from coming late, suprise!"

"Your asking for trouble, you know you shouldn't do that."

Yeah, she said that but something tells me that, that's not what she's really saying in her head.

"Hn, our teacher is a jounnin, a lead ninja. You think he'd fall for that?"

I'm sure you can guess right of who said that.

"Yeah, Sasuke's right, your so clueless Naruto."

Oh, but little did they know that there's a good chance that he might actually fall for it. When we heard someone opening the door, everyone looked to see that Naruto's prank actually worked. Just as I thought. Till this day, I still don't get how Kakashi never fails to fall for a prank. There was this one time when Naruto influenced me enough to were I wanted to do a prank on someone. And that person so happend to be Kakashi. And he fell for it, alright, but he pulled a prank on me back. I didn't really do anything because I know he just did that so we could be even and I would've done that too if he would've done that to me first. But anyways, back to what's happening outside of my mind. Sakura, here, trying to act innocent in front of Kakashi-san, she said,

"I'm sorry sensei. I told him not to do it but he wouldn't listen. I would never do anything like that."

Pft. In her head, she's probably giving a thumbs up and shouting"Perfect shot!", meaning that I think she probably secretly loves this prank that Naruto pulled. Kakashi-san picked up the picked up the eraser up, just eyeing and said,

"Hmm, how can I put this? My first empression of this group... You're a bunch of idiots."

My teammates gave out a bit of a depresed aura, excluding me though. Kakashi turned to my direction, curious of why I'm the only one not being.. Sad, I guess. When he saw me, he immediantly recognized me and gave me a close eyed smile.

"Oh, hi Yuki, I didn't see you there."

Everyone, except for Kakashi, just sweatdropped.

~At The Roof~

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves, one at a time."

"Introduce ourselves? Well, what are we suppose to say?"(A/N:Can you guess who said that?)

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that."

"Why don't you tell us about yourself first, so we can see how it's suppose to work."

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate..I don't feel like telling you that."

"Huh?" Sakura and Naruto said in unision.

"My dreams for the future, I never really thought about it. As for hobbies, I have alot of hobbies."

"That was totally useless, all he really told us was his name." Sakura said. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Okay, your turn, you on the right, you first."

"Believe it, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant Ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen that Iruka-sensei got me at the Icharaku noodle shop. But I hate the-"

Okay, I'm sorry, he's talking way to fast for me now that I can't understand.

"Alright, next."

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like, uh, I mean the person I like is.."

Sakura turns to Sasuke blushing a little but quickly turns back.

"My hobbie is... My dream for the future is..*squeals*"

And she lost control. As expected. Thankfully, Kakashi interrupts her and asked her"And, what do you hate?"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto becomes really depresed hearing this and I just sigh at his cluelessness.

"Okay, next one."

"My name..is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate alot of things, and I don't particurlarly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

That someone is probably his brother, Itachi Uchiha. How I know? Well, I figured it out when I was l trying to find as much as information as I can get to see if anyone was a threat to me in this village, but you already know who I think is a threat to me so I don't need to tell you that again.

"...Okay, last one, Yuki."

"Okay, my name is Yukina but I prefer to be called Yuki. And sorry but I prefer to have the rest of the information about me, classified."

Kakashi eyed me with disappointment thinking he would actually get more information out from me about myself but nonetheless, he let it slide for now."Good, your each unique and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission are we going to have?"Naruto asked.

"It's a task that the five of us will do together."

"What, what, what, what?!"

"..A survival exorcise."

"Huh? A survival exorcise?"

"I thought we were suppose to have a real mission, not a practice. We already did this stuff at the academy, that's how we got here."

"This is not like your prevoius training."

"So, uh, what kind of training is it then?"

Kakashi hasn't replied yet but he sure is creeping me out quite a bit with that evil little laugh of his.

"Hey, hold on, that's a normal question, what's so funny?"

The silver haired ninja chuckled evily and finally replied"Well, if I told you the answer, your not going to like it."

"Huh?"Naruto said in a questioning matter.

"Of the 27 graduates who just came here, only 9 will actually be excepted as Gennin. The other 18 will be waited out and sent back to the academy. In other words, it's a make it or break it, past, fail test. And the chance you'll fail is at least 66 percent."Said Kakashi.

And of course, nobody definitely did not like the answer to that.

"That's crazy! We worked hard to get here! Believe it! What was that graduation test for anyway?!"

"Oh, that? That was just to select canidates who might become Gennin or not."

"What!"

"That's how it is, I decide wheter you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at 5 AM. And bring your ninja gear."

' I really hope Naruto and I will be able to pass. I don't really care about Sakura and Sasuke though.' I thought to myself.

"That's it, your dismissed. Oh, tomorrow you better skip breakfeast, or else.. You'll puke."

'Huh, nice try Kakashi. I know you well enough to know when you lie. I knew that befriending him would come in handy one day, besides having him as another piece to complete my shield soon'

~Next Day~

~At The Training Grounds~

If you know the Kakashi language, you would know he actually meant later than 5 AM! I had alot of time to sleep and eat breakfest. Looks like I came here just in time.

"Morning everyone. Ready for your first day?"

"Hey, your late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled in unision.

"Well a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way."

Woah, this is making Naruto angry, I mean, look at him, he's actually growling. Anyways, Kakashi clears his throat and says"Lets get started". He gets out some a alarm clock and puts it on top of a cut down tree.

"Here we go, it's set for noon."Kakashi said. He gets out three bells and continues talking.

"Your assigment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it. If you can't get them by noon, then you go without lunch. You'll be tied up to those posts and you will watch while I eat my lunch in front of you."

I look at my teamates's reaction to this and from the looks of it, they listened to him. I'm so glad I didn't.

"Wait a minute, there's four of us. How come there's only three bells?"Sakura asked.

"That way, at least one of you will end up tied up to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy. Then again, all four of you could flunk out too. You could use any weapons including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells."

"Those weapons are too dangerous, sensei!" Sakura said worriedly.

Naruto laughed and said"Especially since you couldn't even dodge that eraser."

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them. Lowest scores, losers."

That was a bit too harsh in my opinion.

"When I say start, you can begin."

Naruto, still mad from what he said earlier, he pulled out his kunai and tried to attack Kakashi but failed.

"Don't be in such a hurry, I didn't say start yet."

He lets go of him and says"But you came at me with full intention into destroying me so how can I say this. I'm actually starting to like you guys. Get ready..And.. Start!"

~1 minute later!~

"A ninja must know how to conceal their movements and hide."

"..."

"Well they understand that much, they've hidden well."

"Fight me! Fair and Square! Let's go!"

I face palmed my face at his stupitidy. I'm sorry Naruto, I love you, your my best friend but what your doing right now is really stupid.

"You know, compared to the others, your a little bit weird."

"Oh yeah, the only thing weird is your haircut!"

Naruto starts running for an attack but stops when he notices when Kakashi starts taking out a book instead of a weapon.

"What are you waiting for? Make your move."Kakashi said as he looks down at his perverted book and reads.

"But, uh, why are you reading that book?"

"Why? To find out what happens in the story, of course. Don't let it bother your weak attacks, it dosen't really matter if I'm reading or whatever."

"I'm going to crush you!"

Again, Naruto tries to attack Kakashi but fails miserealbly when Kakashi ends up behind him.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time"

For a second, I thought he was going to kill Naruto so I was about to jump out of my hiding spot but then stopped when I saw Kakashi just endded up poking his butt, making Naruto fly into the sky. I sighed in relief and sat back down in my hiding spot from the tree that I'm hiding in, knowing he would be okay when he lands on the river(A/N:Or was it a lake or stream?).

"Okay, now where was I?"Kakashi said as he opens his book again.

Out of nowhere, a bunch of ninja stars come flying out of the water, aiming for Kakashi.

That's it for now, sorry if it wasn't to your liking, ill fix errors and all tomorrow, right now I'm too tired to continue to write, I pulled a all nighter last night, well hope you enj-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	9. Stupid Bells

A/N: Hello everyone! It's been about a year since I've updated! I'm so sorry! I've been...sick. Well I hope you enjoy this new chapter, I might be a bit rusty since it's been a while.

~Yuki's P.O.V~  
Kakashi amazingly caught the two ninja stars without even trying. Afterwards Naruto got out of the water soakin wet.

"What are you doing now? You know you won't get lunch unless you take a bell by noon. " Kakashi said.

'No shit Sherlock.'

"I know! I know! You told us already!" Naruto said.  
"You look pretty wobbly for someone who is going to surpass the hokage."

'Okay, that's it I'm done.' I thought to myself.

I got three ninja stars out and threw them at Kakashi. He caught the first and second ones with his hands and dodged the third one. I jumped off the tree and looked at Naruto and Kakashi's shocked faces.  
'I think I made the atmosphere more tense now...'  
"That was rather...unexpecting." said Kakashi surprised.  
"A ninja must never be caught off guard." I said cockily with my eyes closed.  
"Exactly. Why don't you look up for a second, Yuki."

I looked up with anger at what I saw. I saw Kakashi holding up a kunai at Naruto's neck. Naruto was looking down at something at the floor so intensely so I looked to only see it was none other than two bells.

'Stupid bells.'

Kakashi saw my being pissed off so he let Naruto go. This is what he wanted. He wanted me to get mad. I think someone told him a little information about me. But who could it be? I've never told anyone anything...

I shook my head and turned to Naruto. " Naruto."

He looked up at me with an annoyed look. " What now?!"

I was a token a back by his response but replied anyway. " Go hide."

I didn't give him time to reply back for I took out a kunai and ran at Kakashi. Kakashi took out his book and waited for me to get there. I stopped right in front of him pissed off of how he wasn't taking me serious. Since he wasn't taking me serious I got his attention by swinging my foot into where the sun don't atmosphere was quiet. Not a single sound was made but the sound of Kakashi's book dropping the ground and Kakashi groaning in pain. I looked at everyone's faces of my group and they were priceless...

"That's what you get for treating Naruto like that."

I expected for Naruto to get more pissed off but it was actually the opposite. He started laughing.

"AHAHAHA! That was priceless!" Naruto laughed.

I saw Sasuke smirking and Sakura giggling.

"Okay, okay. Laughing time is over."

Everyone stop what they were doing and looked at pissed off Kakashi.

"You have my full attention now, Yuki."

"Good."  
I ran at Kakashi and tried to punch him in the face but missed. Because of that I almost lost balance but then Kakashi caught my fist and twisted it and pushed two feet back. I ran at him again but this time I slid down the floor, I put my legs in between his and tripped him. I was about to get the bells for everyone but then the silver haired ninja punched me in the face.

"You'll regret that!" I yelled.

I jumped off the ground and kicked him in the face causing him to let go of the bells. I was about to pick one up but everything went black as soon as I picked it up. SHIT; Kakashi knows my weak spot. If you hit a certain part of my back I pass out, and not anyone can do it, only Kakashi knows that spot.

'Stupid bells'

~10 minutes later~  
I wake up to see Naruto hanging upside down upset. I got up and went up to him with a ninja star to cut off the rope but I was stopped with a punch in my face. Did Naruto just punch me? I looked up shocked, stuttered his name.

"N-naruto."

"Oh sorry Yuki, I thought you were Sasuke. I'm still mad at mad you!"

"H-ai"(Hai=yes or okay)

Time passed by and no one didn't get the bells. Time was up so it was time for Kakashi to judge our actions and such. He said at first that we failed and told us what we were doing mainly wrong besides not doing teamwork. My problem was that I would only try helping Naruto. Sakura's was that all she wouldn't even bother helping anyone but Sasuke. Naruto's problem was that he did everything on his own and would get mad when someone would try to help him. But although in the end we passed. Meaning we could all eat our lunches. But Kakashi being the dick he is to Naruto, he kept him tied up to a post therefore couldn't feed himself. Did Naruto even bring himself lunch? I sighed at the dumb blonde. I scooted closer to Naruto blushing. I got a piece from my bento and faced it to Naruto's face so he could get the message. You know how 7 years ago I was wondering why I would always blush around him and such? Well now I know. I'm starting to understand my feelings towards Naruto.

"Thanks Yuki!"

"Don't mention it"

I smiled as he took a bite out of the piece I gave him. As I was about to give him another piece I saw another hand stuff Naruto's face with food rather roughly. I look at the owner of the hand to see it was Sasuke's. I looked him with a sour look and he just looked away. Afterwards it was as if the whole team was feeding him. Literally.

As everyone was going to their own way back home I was trying to get Naruto's attention but failed when I felt someone grab my black hoodie. I turn to see it was none other then Kakashi. I gave him a close-eyed smile and greeted him.

"Konnichiwa Kakashi-san, is there something you need from me?"

"I thought you would be mad at me, what happened?"

"I know your real reasons behind on why you did them so I forgive you, I know you don't mean on what you say and when you do you have your reasons."

"I see..."

"I better get going now, later."

"Bye"

~Kakashi's P.O.V.~  
I watch her suspiciously walking to her home. Something's not right with her. Instead of catching her ninja star I had to dodge it for it was too fast to catch. She was a little too advanced today other than the other times I've sparred with her. She couldn't even lend a finger on me on most of our spars...

Well that is all for now I hope you enjoyed ! Sorry for taking long updating, I don't think I'll be able to update every week again but we will see. Until next time!


	10. The Day Before The Mission

A/N: Hello! I hope you like it! Enjoy! Oh and I changed the previous chapter a little in the end so feel free to read it again. :)

~Yuki's P.O.V~

I knocked on Naruto's door nervously of our today's hangout. Oh but that's not the only thing I'm nervous about. I think Kakashi's is suspicious of me from yesterdays's training.. I shouldn't have done that but I couldn't help it HE put A FUCKING KUNAI on MY little precious Naruto's THROAT. That pissed me off a lot. Now since Kakashi wasn't actually planing on killing Naruto..and I need him to be my acquaintance for my cover I will give him mercy and let him live. And yes I'm serious. Very. I-

"Yuki!"

I snap out of my thoughts and smiled at the blonde that was trying to get my attention.

" Oh hi Naruto, are you ready for the day?"

"Yeah! Believe it!"

"And more importantly, are you ready for our...date?"

Naruto quickly looked at my smiling face and blushed.

"Y-yuki, how many times do I have to tell you our relationship isn't like that!" He yelled embarrassed and flustered.

I laugh at his reaction and said nothing else about it. He didn't hurt my feelings or anything because I know what he said is a proven fact. He likes someone else AND someone else is interested in him. Oh but that doesn't mean I'll let them win him. Naruto is MINE AND MINE ONLY...

"U-um, Yuki, are you okay? You look off all of the sudden...You look kinda scary.."

I snap out of my trance and look at Naruto's now frightened face. I try to lighten the atmosphere again by smiling at him asking him if he's ready and somewhat succeded.

"Hey um about earlier sorry if I said anything that bothered you-"

"No need to apologize, what happen had nothing to do with you or what you said." I interrupted.

"O-oh okay."

'...'

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"Um well...can we umm..you know..."

"Yes we can go to eat ramen, let's go."

"Um well about that..."

"Don't worry I'll pay for you, I knew you would forget your money again. I came prepared this time."

"Thank you so much, Yuki!" He thanked me with a closed eyed smile.

I looked down and blushed at his smile but wavered it off quickly before he noticed. We ate some ramen, pulled some pranks on some random strangers that were harmless, and lastly we spent our rest of our time in the playground on the swing set swinging.

~At the playground~

"Hey Yuki."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you pass out when Kakashi kicked you in the back yesterday?"

I stopped swinging myself and started debating wheter I should tell him or not... I'll just tell him.

"I was sparing with my dad and he used one of his special techniques on me and for some reason my mom couldn't heal fully heal the spot my dad had hit, so there you have it."

"Oh wow, that must've been painful."

"Hehe, yeah, it was..."

~20 minutes later~

"Hey Naruto we should start going home, it's getting late."

Naruto looked at the sky then looked back at me then nodded in agreement. As we started walking our way to Naruto's house we hear a lady yell behind us.

"HEY, GET OVER HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

We looked to see the lady walking to us rather quickly.

"Naruto, let's run! Ru-"

I was interrupted when the lady punched Naruto square in the stomach. This lady is diffrerent. It's not one of those playful punches Naruto gets when he's being a pervert or he pulls a prank.

"Hey, get away from him!"

I tried pulling her off of him but failed because she simply just pushed me hard , making me loose balance and trip on her bag. I looked to see that there's a bunch of kitchen knives and forks. I grabbed a knife and looked at the situation. The situation was that Naruto was being beat up in to a pulp right in front of me. That made my blood boil. After that my mind went blank. I'll I could see was the color gold.

~Naruto's P.O.V~

Is Yuki going to leave me? I hope not. What is Yuki of nowhere I saw Yuki jump on the lady's back and stabbed her in the back of her neck. Causing the lady to scream in pain and threw up blood. The lady tried grabbing Yuki but failed when she grabbed her by the hair and flipped her to the ground away from me.

'Since when was Yuki so strong?'

"Please stop I won't do it again!"

'What is the lady talking about?'

"You're too late, your life is on the line you cannot change your actions in the past. Open your mouth wide! Show me your pearly whites!"

The lady didn't move.

"I SAID MOVE, BITCH!"

The lady stuttered crying with blood coming out of her mouth. "I-I'm sorry. I can't m-move. M-my neck it hurts.."

"Tch."

I looked at Yuki's eyes to see that they weren't normal they were different. They were pure glowing gold. Yuki stepped on her stomach and giggled at the lady's groan of pain. This is too much.

"Yuki, s-stop it! Th-hat's enough!" I yelled at her at my best for I was beaten to a pulp just minutes ago.

Yuki looked up at me with sympathy and softened eyes and said "This lady tried beaten you up, she deserves worse. Don't you think so, Naruto?"

I was taken a back. As Yuki was about to stab her in the mouth a firm strong hand caught caught her wrist before she could stab the poor lady. Everyone looked up to see it none other then Kakashi along with other shinobi.

"What is going on here?" Kakashi asked.

That's it for now


	11. The Day Before The Mission 2

A/N: Hello , here's new next chapter so I hope you like it.

~Yuki's P.O.V ~

"What is going on here?"

I snatched my hand away from him and threw the kitchen knife at the halfly dead lady. I looked at Kakashi. He looks angry.

"He-elp me.."

'She gets on my nerves.'

Everyone looked at the lady with either symapathy or disgust. Guess how I was looking at her at?

"Shut up." I said annoyed as I kicked her in the side with all my might, making her groan in pain. All the older shinobi there looked at me with anger while Kakashi looked at me with a mixture of feelings of anger, warning, disappointment and shock.

"Why you-"

Just as one of the shinobi was about come at me, Kakashi stopped him.

"All of you get the ma'm to the hospital this instant, she needs treatment, this right now at this moment. I'll handle Naruto and Yukina."

They all nodded in unision and grabbed the lady gently and left. I ran to Naruto making sure he was okay, paying zero attention to Kakashi.

"Naruto! Are you okay?"

He looked at me a little weird and it took a little while for him to reply but he did.

"Y-yeah."

Kakashi came up to us with a serious vibe and said"We have to get to the Hokage, I'll carry Naruto and Yuki you have to be handcuffed."

"Not a chance, I will carry Naruto."

Me and Kakashi started bickering for 2 minutes but finally decided that I could carry Naruto without any handcuffs but Kakashi had to be right next to me.

~Hokage's office~

"You did what!?" The Hokage exclaimed as me and Naruto were explaining our side of the story.

"Are they telling the truth, Kui?"

They looked at the shinobi that was called Kui that responded with a yes.(A/N:Kui is just a random oc I made that can tell if someone is telling the truth or not.)

"Okay, Naruto you may go back home, you have no punishment this time. But Yukina here does for taking it too far in self defense."

As the Hokage established this Naruto and Kakashi look at me with worry. I look back at them with a nervous glance.

"Yukina, your punishment is that you have to face Kakashi right now without any complaints, for 15 minutes."

I gulped but nodded in agreement to the punishment.

~At the arena~

"Okay are you ready to start, Yuki?" Kakashi asked me as he cracked his knuckles and smirked under his cover up.

I gulped but but nodded.

"Okay, begin!"

~15 minutes later ~

"And stop!"

I immediantly fell to the ground barely concious and tired. Kakashi came up to me and lended his hand to me with his usual stoic face that he gives to other people.

"Oh, so now you're being nice to me."

Kakashi laughed a little and helped me up. But then pulled me into a tight embrace which caught me by suprise.

"Don't ever get into that kinda trouble unless necessary, again. Do you hear me?"

"T-too tight, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi pulled away from me and flicked my forehead hard.

"OW!"

"It's Kakashi to you, got that?"

I look at him with suprise. Why does he only act like this around me?

"Come on I'll walk you home, it's already late."

"O-okay."

...

so that's all for now , thanks for reading!


	12. Mission Impossible

A/N: Hello, Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it! :)

~Yuki's P.O.V~

I got up in the middle of the night feeling weird. I'm going to make a wide decision. I'm going to end all of this. As in end all of my rivals lives so I can have Naruto all to myself. Or I kill Naruto and I so we can be together FOREVER. I'll go ahead and do the first one first. I really don't want to do the second one since MY Naruto is so always full of life. Death just doesn't suit him. I went to the kitchen to get my weapons from the counter.

"What are you doing with your weapons? Aren't you supposed to be in bed sleeping?"

I slowly turn behind me to see Kakashi standing there with a curious look, not even bothering to look at the his perverted book. I groaned in annoyance for my plans being ruined and Kakashi staying here for the night.

"Oh, well you see I got up from a nightmare and I couldn't go back to sleep so I just decided to do some practice in the training grounds."

One good thing I got from my mom and dad is lying.

Kakashi looked at my gold eyes for a moment then gave me a closed eyed smile.

"Alright. But only for an hour and I'm going with you."

"B-but I-"

"No buts."

I sighed with an okay and off we went to the training grounds. I guess I'll just have to do this at another time...

~In the morning~

I got up from the floor of my apartment room feeling exhausted from training outside. I went to bathroom and got ready for the day. I washed my face, put on my clothes and ate some breakfast. I grabbed everything I needed and I closed the door to my apartment. I turned around to see Kakashi there waiting for me. No suprise. I knew he was going to be here.

"Took you long enough. Now let's go we still have some time."

I looked at my watch to see that we were really late to meet up with the rest of the team.

"OH MY GOSH! We're late! We have to go!"

As I was about to sprint my way to the meet, Kakashi grabbed me by my black hoodie and pulled me back beside him. I looked at the silver-haired man in curiousity of why he stopped me.

"what's wrong?"

"I want you to go with me."

"..."

I didn't say anything I just nodded. I knew exactly what he meant.

~Unknown place~

We went to were Kakashi's teamates were buried. Kakashi put the bouquet of flowers he bought during the way down to their graves and looked at them with sympathy. I hestatedly put my hand on Kakashi's shoulder as an attempt to cheer him up. He looked up at me and gave me a sad smile through his mask.

"Thank you,... for coming."

"No problem." I smiled.


	13. the mission

A/N: Hello! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

~Yuki's P.O.V~

Me and Kakashi walked in to the Hokage office with our angry team mates.

"Where have you guys been?!" yelled Sakura.

I looked at Naruto but he quickly looked away uncomfortably. Sakura noticed this too and gave me a worried and confused look. I gave her a taken a back look. What is she worried about?... What am I kidding she doesn't know about yesterday.

Before any of us could say anything, The Hokage cleared his throat to get our attention.

"Kakashi. Yuki, you're late. "

"We're sorry" Me and Kakashi said in unision.

"Well anyways, since they are so determined, I'm giving y'all a c -rank mission. you'll be bodyguards on a journey."

"Really?! Yes! Who? WHO? Are we guarding a princess?!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't be so impatient, I'll bring him in right now. Bring the visitor in."

We all turn to see a old man holding a beer bottle while drinking it. Before anyone else

could say anything the Hokage spoke.

"Yukina can't go to the mission this time though."

Everyone looked surprised except for the Hokage himself.

"Due to the incident , I decided that your punishment wasn't big enough. "

"Wait what?! But old man, she already had good enough punishment!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm sure what happened Yuki was innocent though, right?" Sakura said confused and worried.

I couldn't really read Sasuke's face though but suprise and other things that I can't tell. Which is weird I can usually read people easily.

"As I said before, it wasn't a satisfactory punishment. Kakashi, you all may leave to your mission so I can talk to Yukina in private."

Kakashi nodded and took everyone, leaving me and the 4th Hokage behind.

"..."

'...'

"...So what do I have to do?" I said a little nervous.

"Yukina, do you realize what you have done to this women?"

"..."

"You almost killed her. Doesn't that make you not one bit guilty the way you treated her even though she harmed Naruto..? Think how devastated her relatives would've been if you succeeded in killing her!"

'Am I supposed to feel guilty right now? If I am then, it's not working... She got what she deserved from hurting my Naru-kun. I'm sure near death experiences tought her a lesson. '

I looked down my blonde bangs covering my eyes. I started 'crying' .

"I-I'm s-so sorry I was j-just trying to protect my best friend from harm's way. I didn't mean to. I'll do anything to make it up to her AND everyone else!"

"If that's how you really feel then here's what you need to do..."

~At the Hospital~

I knocked on the women that I almost killed's door and went in.

"Well here we go"

~After Punishment~

"Phew, I'm so tired!"

I entered into my room and closed my door.

"..."

Oh Sakura! Such a clueless beautiful cherry blossom! She doesn't know that I sent a clone to put poison on her water bottle!"

I first started off with giggling then I ended up laughing insanely laughing loudly to myself. I soon stop when I heard the door open to my room. I threw the kunai at the person but they caught it. I turned it around and it was none other then my clone herself.

"The mission was a success mistress."

I smiled with a big one filled with insanity.

"Great, you may go now."

And with that she faded away and disappeared.

Alright that's it for now i don't have much time on my hands then I use to, need to wrap presents and all. Well hope you liked it bye for now!


	14. poison

A/N:Sorry I haven't updated in over 2 years I start updating more now and I'll try making this longer than the lasts ones. Alot went on. but I'm getting better. Enjoy ~!

Warning : I don't think I should tell you the good part but I suggest you keep wary in this chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you.

CHAPTER 14

POISON

~3rd P.O.V~

By the end of the mission in the Naruto Bridge , everyone was cheering and celebrating. Though not everyone. Sakura was quiet. She was never this quiet. A dead silence quiet. Kakashi turned to see a pale white looking Sakura shaking. She started crying blood. When she opened her mouth to say something but blood came out. Sakura had everyone's attention now. Sasuke and Naruto were both shocked and worried. She stepped back and she was about to fall but then Kakashi caught her.

"Sakura!" "Sakura!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled and went up to kakashi.

"Is anyone a doctor?" He said calmly.

" I'm one, follow me." A man said.

We ran to his little hospital and went in.

They put the pink-haired girl down as she breathes fast. The doctor stayed still. Kakashi noticed and asked "Why aren't you getting the antidote?"

"Everything I have is gone. Someone robbed me... You must hurry back to your village, quick! It looks like it's getting worse." The man said.

When he turned around they were gone.

"good luck." The man said .

~ At the village~

As Kakashi holds her while sprinting along with Naruto and Sasuke. As they went to the hospital, her nose started to bleed.

the nurses saw Sakura and put her in a room quickly and got a doctor. They managed to save her but it took 2 hours to heal her. she still looked pale but she was good and could talk.

"hey, sensei?" Sakura said.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Can you send Yuki here? Please."

He thought about it and thought it was okay.

"Okay I will but stay in bed."

Kakashi left to Yuki's house to get her.

~Yuki's POV~

I was aware that something went wrong in the plan of the assassination of the pink haired shinobi. But by the time they they came to the village, I read all the diaries. I knew what was to be my destiny.

I knew that neither of my parents never loved each other. Okay that's a little lie. I read that they were more of a friendship relationship, though they had their moments according to the diary 5 and three from both of theirs.

The Shinimi clan specialized "The Shinigami No Me(The Grim Reaper's eye)" and the Hikari clan specialized "The Hikari No Atama (A Light's eye)". The Shinimi can take away the life of a person by just touching them long enough within 5 seconds and can posses your body by getting drop of blood in their hands. A Hikari can bring a dead person to life brand new and all healed just by singing a song or play an instrument , any kind of instrument. And can give you second thoughts in killing them or harming them. Also can destroy someone by by paralyzing them with and say amen.

I heard a knock at my apartment door. "Yuki, come here, Sakura wants to see you..."

I went to grab my weapons and gear and went out with kakashi which who was eyeing me suspiciously which actually made me a little nervous because he has the most intense stares of all. .

...What? I find Kakashi a little scary...Okay really scary...geez I'm a klutz with feelings. I almost care about Kakashi or well do I?

'...'

'Well He's getting in the way so I might have to elimanate him.

He turned to me and said"I know what you are thinking..."

" what do I think then?"I said rather nervously

"That you are nervous and worried about Sakura aren"t you? For real this this time."

"Yeah you're right, heh-"

"Annd you want to be a family with me..."

I stopped dead on my tracks with a suprised face.

'...'

"..."

"..."

"I'll think about it, let's just go." I said not looking at his face.

"Right." Kakashi said sadly.

~ Sakura's hospital room~

~3rd P.O.V~

Sakura heard a knock on the door .

"Come in." She said

Yuki came in and locked the door which Sakura blushed at her face which Yuki didn't find weird because of the poison she gave her.

"What did you want to talk about? And sorry about what happened."

"Yeah and..." She said as she said as a shadow cast down in her eyes

Yuki just looked at her and curiosity sparked.

"Why do you have to like Naruto and not me!?"

"What?" Yuki said in total shock.

"All I ask of you is to come closer..."

"..."

"Please." She said tearing up and chocking on her tears.

"okay."

As she got closer she quickly grabbed my sweater and kissed her long and deep not letting her out of her grip.

~Yuki's ~ P.O.V ~

WHAT?!

so thats all and before you get mad about the yuri I suggest you vote on the poll on my profile to decide who she should go with. And if naruto wins then sakura might regret it~ THANKS FOR READING


End file.
